Conventional tables typically include a horizontally extending top having legs connected to the top for supporting the top at a height above a surface. Often to make the table more convenient for being transported or for storage, the legs are pivotally connected to the top to allow the legs to be moved such that the extend generally perpendicularly downwardly from the top into a supporting position or moved such that the legs extending longitudinally along the lower surface of the top into a storage position. Other conventional tables include tops that are removably attached to legs such that the top can be moved and stored independently of the legs. Such tables having foldable legs or removable legs are typically designed so that the legs and table top are matched having fixed attachment points such that substituting a different top is often difficult. Further, by using different sized tops with the same attachment points can result in table instability particularly if a substantial load or shifting load is placed on the table top.
Depending on the intended use of a table, in order to add stability to a table, legs are often braced to strengthen the connection of the leg to the table and to prevent the legs from inadvertently moving, such as by pivotally, from a supporting position into a storage position. Tables have also been developed whereby braces are provided that extend between a pair of legs to provide additional support and stability to the table during use. While additional stability could be obtained by using such braces that connect a pair of legs together, such braces only provide a limited amount of stability to the table and often the legs are not easily removed from the top making the table making the table more difficult to transport.
Another problem with conventional tables that are easily transported and stored is that when in use they often do not have the necessary stability for many uses. For example, tables that are used to support work pieces and various machining devices require tables that can withstand substantial vibration as well as shifting of weight. Further tables for supporting substantial weight or loads that may move along the top of the table, must provide support without the legs buckling or moving out of their supporting position.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a table that can be easily transported and stored, that can have interchangeable tops, and can provide sufficient stability for a variety of uses.